sun–kissed photos i'll remember so well
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Alfred F. Jones suka mengambil foto. / atau, kisah mereka diceritakan oleh foto-foto. ;; america/belarus


sun–kissed photos i'll remember so well  
>americabelarus  
>by mage<p>

**sinopsis. **Alfred. F. Jones suka mengambil foto. / atau, kisah mereka diceritakan oleh foto-foto.  
><strong>warning. <strong>fail angst. absurd. OOC. AU. penggunaan nama manusia. Bahasa.  
><strong>disclaimer. <strong>hetalia – axis powers © hidekaz himaruya

**a/n. **gua seharusnya buat fic bergenre humor buat pairing ini tapi ini berubah jadi kind of angst so, sue me people :'D & gua punya proyek fic APH terlalu banyak (sekitar lima-enam fic) -_- & koreksi gua jika gua melewatkan satu nomor karena saya parah dalam MTK ;DD + maaf kalo parah. pertama kali nulis karakter America & Belarus soalnya ._.

dan gua baru sadar kalau fic america/belarus itu sumpah dikit banget di FHI. Maksudku, halo, mereka kayak salah satu het!pairing terawesome di sini.

so, here's my little contribution for america/belarus :3 enjoy this crappy 85th fic, lovelies c:

/ /

.

.

Alfred F. Jones suka mengambil foto.

.

.

/ /

.

**Satu  
>[Wajah Natalia saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya]<strong>

Mereka bertemu pada hari Minggu, jam sepuluh pagi, di sebuah kafe, dan Ivan memperkenalkan mereka. Bukan sebuah pertemuan pertama yang begitu menyenangkan, tentunya, mengingat wajahnya selalu cemberut dan mulutnya suka menggumamkan "Brengsek," padanya. Namun tak apa-apa karena perempuan ini sangat, sangat menantang dan Alfred F. Jones suka tantangan.

.

**Dua  
>[Punggung Natalia]<strong>

Dia sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, menguntit Natalia yang sedang melukis sesuatu di Taman Central. Awalnya dia ingin mengambil foto lukisan Natalia, tapi berakhir dengan foto punggung Natalia karena perempuan itu suka sekali melihat ke sekelilingnya. Perempuan itu benar-benar menantang.

.

**Tiga  
>[Foto wajah Natalia yang sangat kabur]<strong>

Natalia sedang mengejarnya seperti macan memburu mangsanya saat Alfred mengambil foto ini. Dan asal tahu saja, dia sangat, sangat mengerikan.

.

**Empat  
>[Alfred, Natalia, Ivan, Arthur, Antonio, dan Bella sedang makan siang bersama di kafe]<strong>

Foto itu diambil dengan mode _timer_ dan saat itu merupakan foto terbaiknya karena Natalia duduk di sampingnya dan tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Mm-hmm, surga memang ada.

.

**Lima  
>[Tangan Natalia yang sedang menutupi lensa kamera]<strong>

Mereka adalah korban dari permainan tujuh-menit-di-surga dan saat itu mereka terperangkap dalam lemari kecil yang gelap. Alfred bersikeras untuk memfotonya daripada menciumnya, namun Natalia selalu menghalangi lensa kamera dengan tangannya.

Perempuan ini benar-benar menyusahkan.

.

**Enam  
>[Mereka berciuman]<strong>

Masih terperangkap dalam permainan tujuh-menit-di-surga, dia mengambil langkah untuk menciumnya dan lampu blitz sempat membutakan mata mereka. Kacamatanya langsung pecah saat Natalia meninju wajahnya dan merengek pada Ivan bahwa Alfred telah melakukan pelecehan seksual. Untungnya, Ivan tidak terlalu peduli. Bukankah tujuan permainan tujuh-menit-di-surga memang begitu? Untuk berciuman?

.

**Tujuh  
>[Lukisan Natalia]<strong>

Di lukisan itu ada Alfred dengan hidung babi, telinga runcing seperti elf, dan tulisan "_asshole_"di atasnya. Ouch. Perempuan itu sudah menyakiti hatinya.

.

**Delapan  
>[Mereka duduk di bus]<strong>

Entah siapa yang mengambil foto itu, tapi ini momen yang menyenangkan karena Natalia tertidur di bus dan kepalanya ada di atas bahu Alfred. Mm-hmm, bau lavender dan cat air dan pensil warna tercium dari badannya.

.

**Sembilan  
>[Wajah Alfred yang ketakutan]<strong>

Natalia yang mengambil foto itu setelah menipunya bahwa dia ingin berkencan dengannya dan akhirnya, Natalia membawanya masuk ke Rumah Hantu. Arthur pasti memberitahunya soal fobianya terhadap hantu.

.

**Sepuluh  
>[Natalia tertawa, di belakangnya ada mumi]<strong>

Alfred mengambil foto itu setelah Natalia mengambil fotonya. Dan saat ia tahu ada mumi di belakangnya, Alfred langsung lari tunggang-langgang ke luar Rumah Hantu. Dan saat dia melihat foto itu, dia menyukai senyumnya.

.

**Sebelas  
>[Kepala Natalia di ujung pelangi]<strong>

Foto yang sangat keren, dan momen yang menyenangkan karena Natalia meminta maaf padanya (walaupun dia mengaku dia meminta maaf karena disuruh Ivan – dasar perempuan blak-blakan) dan mengajaknya dalam kencan "sungguhan". Natalia membawanya ke toko seni dan kebetulan dia berdiri di depan lukisan pelangi, tepat di ujungnya dan Alfred pun memotretnya.

Sekarang, kepala Natalia seperti panci berisi emas di ujung pelangi. Keren.

.

**Dua belas  
>[Topi bertuliskan "<strong>_**I HEART NEW YORK**_**" di kepala Natalia]**

Wajah Natalia terpotong di foto itu, tapi tidak apa-apa karena kedua matanya yang terlihat jelas dalam foto itu. Dan asal tahu saja, matanya keren, dan cerah. Mungkin itu yang membuat wajahnya terlihat kejam.

.

**Tiga belas  
>[Foto punggung Natalia yang sangat kabur]<strong>

Alfred mengatakan bahwa dia cantik dan semangkok salad pun mendarat di wajahnya. Ouch.

.

**Empat belas  
>[Alfred sedang melamun]<strong>

Dia tidak tahu siapa yang mengambil foto itu, mungkin Matthew, mungkin Francis, tapi Alfred tahu dia sedang mempertanyakan kenapa dia bisa menyukai perempuan sekejam macan itu.

.

**Lima belas  
>[Kamar Natalia]<strong>

Dia mengunjungi rumah Ivan dan memutuskan untuk mengambil foto kamar Natalia mumpung orangnya sedang pergi entah kemana. Dan, wow, ada lukisan bergambar Alfred si Brengsek di dinding kamarnya. Dia menitikkan setetes air mata saking terharunya; Natalia selalu melihat foto itu kalau mau tidur. Aw.

.

**Enam belas  
>[Foto keluarga Braginski]<strong>

Natalia ada di sana, di tengah-tengah Ivan dan Yekaterina, sedang memeluk boneka _teddy bear_. D'awww.

.

**Tujuh belas  
>[Wajah Alfred dengan hidung berdarah]<strong>

Dia ingat jelas kalau Arthur yang mengambil foto ini, karena dia menyaksikan Natalia meninju wajahnya lagi karena sudah menunjukkan foto keluarga Braginski padanya. Sial. Dia perlu kacamata baru, lagi.

.

**Delapan belas  
>[Wajah Natalia sedang tertidur]<strong>

Alfred menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membalas dendam dengan cara menggunakan wajah sebagai kanvas. Alhasil, kumis kucing tergambar di pipinya, alis dengan lengkungan, dan tulisan "Macan" di keningnya. Dan saat Natalia bangun, Alfred sudah kabur duluan.

.

**Sembilan belas  
>[Mereka berciuman, lagi]<strong>

Alfred menyatakan perasaannya dan Natalia syok berat sampai-sampai dia mengayunkan pisaunya ke arahnya. Dia "terpaksa" menghentikannya dengan cara menciumnya. Nah, dia juga tahu kalau Natalia suka padanya. Mungkin.

.

**Dua puluh  
>[Natalia tertidur dengan rambut tanpa pita]<strong>

Dia melepaskannya saat dia tidur lagi di sampingnya. Dan saat Natalia bangun dan menanyakan mana pitanya, Alfred dengan santai menjawab kalau pitanya sudah tertiup angin. Natalia langsung menggambar Alfred terbakar di neraka. Ouch.

.

**Dua puluh satu  
>[Natalia dan pisaunya]<strong>

Apa salah kalau dia cemburu dengan pisau yang selalu dipeluk Natalia itu?

.

**Dua puluh dua  
>[Natalia dan pitanya]<strong>

Dan apa salah kalau dia juga cemburu dengan pita yang selalu mencium rambut harumnya Natalia?

.

**Dua puluh tiga  
>[Lebah dan madu di buku sketsa Natalia]<strong>

Dia membayangkan apakah dia adalah madunya dan Natalia adalah lebahnya. Klise, klise.

.

**Dua puluh empat  
>[Natalia menghancurkan cokelat]<strong>

Alfred memberikannya sekotak cokelat pada Hari Valentine, hanya untuk dihancurkan. Pada akhirnya, Natalia mengambil pita merah dari kotak cokelat itu sebagai hadiah Valentine-nya.

.

**Dua puluh lima  
>[Segelas limun <strong>_**pink **_**& secangkir kopi duduk berdampingan]**

Natalia mengundangnya ke sebuah restoran, dan saat dia sampai di sana, Natalia sudah memesankannya limun _pink_. Alfred tidak meminumnya dan memesan secangkir kopi. Saat Natalia menanyakan kenapa dia tidak meminum limunnya, Alfred hanya menjawab: "_Dudes do not drink pink beverages. Dudes just drink brown beverages, okay?"_

Natalia langsung menggambar Alfred meminum limun _pink-_nya dengan wajah bahagia di kertas tisu.

.

**Dua puluh enam  
>[Lutut yang bersentuhan di bawah meja kafe]<strong>

Dia pikir ini momen yang manis, hanya itu. Dan bagusnya lagi, Natalia tidak mendapati kalau celana dalamnya sedikit terlihat dalam foto ini; dia selamat dari kejaran macan. Tuhan masih memberkatinya, sungguh.

.

**Dua puluh tujuh  
>[Bekas ciuman di leher Natalia]<strong>

Tebak siapa yang beruntung tadi malam?

.

**Dua puluh delapan  
>[Natalia tertawa sangat, sangat keras]<strong>

Dia tidak ingat apa yang dia katakan atau lakukan sampai membuat Natalia tertawa sangat keras dan terjungkal ke belakang, tapi itu momen yang sangat berharga, sungguh.

.

**Dua puluh sembilan  
>[Lukisan Alfred si Brengsek di buku sketsanya]<strong>

Dia mengambil foto itu karena Natalia sudah mengganti hidung babinya dengan hidung yang begitu normal tanpa tulisan "_asshole" _di atasnya.

Dan, wow, Alfred F. Jones terlihat keren dalam wujud elf. Mungkin dia perlu operasi plastik supaya mirip dengan lukisan ini.

.

**Tiga puluh  
>[Alfred dalam kostum hamburgernya]<strong>

"Kau terlihat sangat keren."

Alfred memakai kostum itu seminggu penuh setelah Natalia memujinya.

.

**Tiga puluh satu  
>[Mereka duduk di dermaga, ada ruangan besar di antara mereka]<strong>

Natalia hanya bilang dia akan berkencan dengannya kali ini jika Alfred diam. Alfred setuju saja walaupun pada akhirnya Natalia jarak antara mereka jauh sekali dan Natalia sibuk mengayunkan kakinya sambil melukis senja di hadapannya.

.

**Tiga puluh dua  
>[Lukisan Alfred F. Jones tertempel di dinding kamar]<strong>

Natalia mengiriminya lukisan Alfred F. Jones dengan hidung dan telinga yang normal seperti seharusnya pada hari ulang tahunnya. Kartu selamat ulang tahun berisi "_Selamat ulang tahun untuk Alfred F. Jones si bajingan gila,_" berbaring di samping bantalnya setiap hari. Dan tentu saja dia bermimpi indah setiap hari

.

**Tiga puluh tiga  
>[Natalia tersenyum]<strong>

Dia tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya sampai dia tersenyum lebar seperti itu, tapi nyeaaah, siapa sangka Natalia Arlovskaya akan tersenyum seperti itu padanya?

.

**Tiga puluh empat  
>[Foto Natalia yang digunting dari sebuah majalah]<strong>

Mungkin ini sama seperti saat dia menguntit Natalia dulu, kecuali jika Natalia sudah lupa dan tidak mempedulikannya lagi.

.

**Tiga puluh lima  
>[Topi bertuliskan "<strong>_**I HEART NEW YORK**_**" di kepala Alfred]**

Dia memakainya karena dia pikir kepalanya seukuran dengan kepala Natalia; ternyata tidak. Dia memakainya lagi keesokan harinya, berharap ada aroma lavender dan cat air dan pensil warna masih terperangkap di topi itu; dan sekali lagi, ternyata tidak.

.

**Tiga puluh enam  
>[Foto Natalia yang diambil dari galeri lukisannya]<strong>

Dia terkejut saat tahu kalau fotografer atau manajernya bisa menyuruhnya untuk tidak memakai pita sedangkan dia gagal. Sering.

.

**Tiga puluh tujuh  
>[Komik empat-panel pertama buatan Natalia]<strong>

Dia membayangkan apakah dia adalah Freddie dan Natalia adalah Kaya dalam karya terbarunya, di mana Freddie, yang basah dari kepala ke kaki, bertanya, "Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" Dia pikir ini sebuah realita saat melihat Kaya menjawab "Ya," pada Freddie.

.

**Tiga puluh delapan  
>[Natalia melukis tanpa pita di rambutnya]<strong>

Natalia datang padanya suatu hari, basah dari kepala ke kaki, bertanya apakah dia masih mencintainya dan menganggapnya sebagai perempuan yang menantang. Dia membalas _ya_. (dan ini semua mirip dengan momen klise di film-film romansa, kecuali ini tidak.)

.

**Tiga puluh sembilan  
>[Komik empat-panel kedua buatan Natalia]<strong>

Dia tidak mau membaca dialog dalam komik itu karena dia tahu komik itu berakhir bahagia. Dia tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. (dia membayangkan apakah cerita mereka akan berakhir bahagia.)

.

**Empat puluh  
>[Natalia di salah satu iklan cat air ternama]<strong>

Natalia memakai gaun yang sama saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan dia masih terlihat cantik seperti biasanya (walaupun senyum paksaan terlukis di wajahnya dengan sempurna).

.

**Empat puluh satu  
>[Mereka di acara perkawinan Antonio &amp; Bella]<strong>

Bella tersenyum dan Antonio menciumnya. Orang-orang berteriak dan bertepuk tangan. Dia menoleh ke arah Natalia dan membayangkan apakah mereka bisa seperti Antonio dan Bella.

.

**Empat puluh dua  
>[Natalia tersenyum lebar, orang di hadapannya telah diedit menjadi pohon]<strong>

Dia mendapatkanya suatu hari, duduk di suatu kafe, tepat di tempat di mana mereka bertemu pertama kali dan Natalia tersenyum lebar walaupun senyum itu bukan untuknya. Namun senyum itu adalah senyum tercantik yang pernah dia potret dengan kamera lamanya sebelum dia menghilang.

.

**Empat puluh tiga  
>[Di dermaga yang sama, senja yang sama, dengan kaki berayun tapi kali ini dia duduk sangat, sangat, sangat dekat dengannya]<strong>

Alfred menoleh ke arahnya dan berbisik apakah dia merasa bahagia. Natalia menjawab sambil memutar pisaunya, _ya, aku bahagia_. Natalia pun mencium pipi kanannya tepat saat senja telah sampai di batas horison. Cincin di jari manisnya berkilat seperti permata di langit.

.

**Empat puluh empat  
>[Natalia dalam balutan gaun putih berenda dan pita putih kesayangannya]<strong>

Dia merasa perlu untuk menambah foto ini ke dalam album fotonya karena Natalia terlihat sangat, sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun putih berenda rancangan desainer ternama itu. Dia menggunting seluruh tubuh suami Natalia dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, lalu menggantinya dengan fotonya. Terlihat pantas bersanding dengan Natalia.

.

**Empat puluh lima  
>[Wajah Natalia saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya]<strong>

Alfred membuka folder lama di komputernya dan mencetaknya lagi, menaruhnya di bawah foto Natalia dalam balutan gaun pengantin dan tempelan fotonya di samping Natalia.

Ini memang bukan momen yang baik, memang, melihat Natalia tidak memberikannya sebuah senyuman yang begitu lebar saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, tapi itu mengingatkannya pada momen-momen yang menyenangkan.

.

/ /

.

.

_sun–kissed photos i'll remember so well_: _**an album by Alfred F. Jones and (maybe, possibly, someday) Natalia "Tiger" Arlovskaya-Jones**_

.

.

/ /

.

.

Alfred F. Jones suka mengambil foto  
>karena foto adalah tempatnya berimajinasi bersama Natalia.<em><br>_


End file.
